


Love Story

by masterofthewhisperers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofthewhisperers/pseuds/masterofthewhisperers
Summary: An AU where Jaime stays at Casterly Rock to be Tywin’s heir and become a Lord while Cersei heads to Kings Landing to become queen. They have a final meeting the night before her wedding to decide if this is what they really want.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/gifts).



> I cannot take credit for this idea, VictoriaGrimes messaged me about it the night Taylor Swift dropped Love Story (Taylor’s Version) then we just brainstormed and this was born. I really hope you all enjoy it and I’m so sorry if it seems rushed or a bit scattered, that’s just how my mind has felt lately so naturally it would reflect in the work. I hope you’re all doing well during this time and thank you for the read!

She stood on the balcony, leaning over the edge looking out at the bustling city below. The sun had just begun to set and the orange glow made the gold accents on her crimson dress shine. She gave a sigh, her brothers and father should be arriving soon. The second biggest event in society was taking place, surely they wouldn’t arrive late,  _ well maybe they would,  _ she thought before her mind slowly and painfully drifted to her upcoming wedding. 

Her father intended her to become queen, her entire life she was prepped for this moment, but now that it was here she wasn't sure if she truly wanted it. Robert Baratheon wasn’t the gallant man she initially thought he was, in fact he was quite a bore and rarely paid attention to her, let alone spoke with her. She closed her eyes to flush her mind of the thoughts of a loveless marriage that seemed to plague her more and more as the wedding approached. The crowd below erupted in cheers and her eyes shot open to see the commotion, she was immediately met with three figures riding towards the castle, her twin brother on his beautiful white horse led the way and once he was close enough she noticed the shining smile he reserved only for her.  _ He came,  _ she thought before smiling and turning away, hoping to meet him at the entrance. 

The smile that graced his face once he saw her stayed in place as he, his father, and his brother rode up to the entrance of the keep. He had not seen her in what felt like an eternity, but really it had only been a few short weeks since she had left Casterly Rock. She stood at the doorway to greet them and it took everything in him not to sprint to her embrace. 

“I was concerned. I thought you were going to be late,” she said as she greeted their father with a curtsy and he bowed back. 

“Oh sister, you know a Lannister is never late, everyone else is merely early,” Tyrion said with a nod as he walked by her, following their father.

Cersei smiled both at Tyrion’s comment and at her remaining family member, she moved to curtsy to the new lord but he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. They stood, embraced and time seemed to stop around them and she felt like she had been transferred back in time to when their greatest problems were jumping off cliffs and sticking their hands in the lion’s cage. She felt his lips press to her head, she instantly reacted by nuzzling her cheek against his chest. He pulled away, just enough to look at her, “You came, Lord Jaime” she said in a small voice filled with love. 

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Of course I came, Queen Cersei.” She gave a small forced smile in response before allowing him to pull her into the keep and they walked, her arm wrapped in his, to the great hall,  _ this is how it should be, this is the love story we have both yearned for, me and him, him and I,  _ she thought as she watched him with a soft smile. 

He escorted her to the King’s table, high above the others, and dropped a kiss on her hand before he left her sitting in her spot next to Robert. The feast was boring, to say the least, she watched her soon to be husband drink and drink and she watched him as he pulled a servant girl out of the great hall to do with her as he pleased she assumed,  _ good, maybe he’ll leave me alone tonight,  _ she thought before she scanned the room for her twin. Her eyes immediately met his piercing gaze and he gave her a dazzling smile. He sat next to Lysa Tully, who looked so dull placed next to Jaime’s golden glory. Cersei had heard her father intended him to marry but she didn’t think it would happen so soon nor to someone who didn’t compliment him at all, then again no one complimented him as well as his twin. He stood, never breaking their eye contact, and whispered something to their father before he began to walk towards her. She kept one eye on him and the other on Lysa, whose face dropped when she realized he had no intention of dancing with her and instead walked towards the soon to be queen. 

Jaime offered her his hand once he was within distance, “may I have this dance, Queen Cersei,” she placed her hand in his and he kissed the top of it before he led her to the floor.

They gently swayed and he twirled her about letting her go and then pulling her back. She rested her head against his chest as he led her, “it’s not queen yet,” she whispered into his shoulder.

“Lady,” he corrected with a winning smile, “Lady Cersei of House Lannister.”

She sighed, she knew what he was implying but they had discussed it several times, even fought about it before she was sent to King’s Landing, “Jaime,” she warned, hoping he wouldn’t get carried away in his fantasy. 

“Cersei,” he breathed, before he spun her out again this time when he brought her back he kept her at arm length and kissed her hand. She noticed the music had ended and their moment had passed. He paused to adjust the golden lion pin on his black leather top, “Meet me in the gardens at midnight,” was all he had said before she was watching him retreat back to his seat next to their father and Lysa Tully.

Cersei watched him comfortably take his seat before she fled. Being in close proximity with him had overwhelmed her, the past few weeks had been excruciating, she had felt as though part of her soul was ripped from her the moment she departed from Casterly Rock; the moment she left her brother, her lover. 

_ The gardens, we can settle everything once and for all in the gardens, we can end whatever it is we have for good,  _ she lied to herself, knowing she would never willingly depart from her twin. She sat on the grand staircase and tears began to well as she realized at this time tomorrow she would be married to a man she didn’t love and she would be queen. She’s always wanted to be queen, some say she was even born for it with her hair spun golden by the gods and eyes so enticing people struggle to look away. And if she looked like a Queen, surely her brother, her mirror image, could be her only proper complimenting piece; the only man who looked regal enough to sit next to her. The tears flowed down her face as the bell rang from high above, she let them wash away the thought of Jaime as her King or she as his Lady; she knew they were doomed from ever truly being together. She glanced around and gracefully rose, realizing the hour. Her feet led her to the gardens, while her mind was racing and her stomach was fluttering. 

She slowly entered the gardens in the heart of the keep. Her eyes scanned the open area as her hands danced on a group of red tulips. Cersei poured her heart into growing this group of flowers; they grew strong and vibrant in the Westerlands but Kings Landing seemed to be tainting them. She frowned as she watched a petal fall to the ground. She glanced up and realized she had wondered deep into the gardens and her brother has yet to show. She took a seat on a bench beneath a canopy, surely he wouldn’t stand her up. She shook that thought from her mind, he had never failed or misled her before he’d have no reason to start now,  _ unless _ ...her moment of wonder was interrupted when she heard familiar footsteps ease their way behind her. She felt strong hands settle on her shoulders before soft lips rested on her cheek. She turned to look at him and noted how chiseled his face looked in the moonlight, as though the gods had carved his jawline themselves. 

“Brother,” she greeted him as he sat next to her. 

Jaime smiled and took her dainty hand in his calloused one, “Sweet sister,” he muttered as he pulled her hand to his lips, “the feast went well.”

Cersei sighed, he was being short, almost secretive, “It did. I hope the wedding goes in a similar manner.” 

It was Jaime’s turn to sigh. He took a long pause as he stared at their hands intertwined together, wishing he could be intertwined with her forever, “You planned it, father paid for it, I know it will be perfect,” Cersei smiled at his words and adjusted her legs to where there was now no space between them, “I wish I could be here to see it.” 

Cersei froze at his words and she gave a slight snort, “Jaime, you’re here. Of course you’ll get to see it,” he turned his head away from her, refusing to meet her eyes, “right? You’re going to be at my wedding tomorrow?” she asked, trying to hide the uneasiness in her voice. 

Jaime cleared her throat and slowly pulled his hand out of her grasp, “There has been a small rebellion brewing in the Westerlands,” he slowly began to explain as her expression dropped, “father says Uncle Kevan can handle it but I’m the new Lord of Casterly Rock, Paramount of the Westerlands,” Cersei felt her heart drop, he was leaving her, “I need to crush the rebellion, not Kevan. Cers,” his nickname for her pushed the tears she had been fighting over the edge; she felt his thumb brush away a tear that had fallen as he pulled her to him, “Cers, I love you and if you want to come with me, to be with me, meet me at the gates at sunrise,” he took a deep breath, “I know being queen is everything you’ve ever wanted,” his eyes slowly met hers and she was sure she had never seen so much love in her life, “but you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

She felt his embrace on her tighten as his lips pressed her to forehead. He released her and her emerald eyes met his and she noticed the water building around the edges, he cupped her cheek with his hand before giving her a small smile to which she mirrored before he stood and walked away.

//

Jaime tossed and turned all night, he was haunted by the defeated, abandoned look that echoed in Cersei’s eyes once he revealed he would be leaving, he regretted even making the long journey to King's Landing, but he knew she would have wanted to see him before she was imprisoned for the rest of her life.  _ Surely marriage would not be that bad,  _ he mentally shuttered at the mere thought of her even slightly enjoying life with Robert,  _ no, after tomorrow she is bound to him and she is bound to hate it for the rest of her life,  _ he mentally assured himself _.  _ He rolled over and realized the sky was beginning to lighten and small noises were being made down below. He ran a hand through his flowing blond locks and rolled out of the foreign bed. He stepped over to look out the balcony and his mind drifted to his sister. Today was the day, he wondered if she was sound asleep in her bed or if she was wide awake nervous for her wedding. He smiled and hoped she was seriously considering meeting him at the gates, if she was genuinely thinking about running away with him and being the Lady of Casterly Rock. 

He moved back into the room and let his mind roam as he put on his riding gear and rearranged the few things he had brought with him. He could picture her now, dressed in a beautiful flowing red dress, a golden Lannister necklace sitting softly around her neck as she rocked their blond headed, green eyed heir in his office. He grabbed the bag and walked out the door, making his way to his horse when the thought of waking up next to her every morning hit. The sun rising in the east to wake him up while the light of the west warms his bed. He smiled softly as he watched his feet mechanically go one in front of the other. He lifted his head once he stepped out of the gates of the Red Keep, he greeted a few of his bannermen who were already seated on their steeds, however he froze when he saw a small figure sitting proudly on his white horse. He felt as though the air had been knocked from his lungs, when the figure pulled the hood of their robe down to reveal flowing golden locks, emerald met emerald when she finally turned to acknowledge his arrival. 

_ She came,  _ echoed in his head as he rushed over to her. He tossed his bag to his squire and his hands met her hips as soon as he was within distance. His smile was beaming, as bright as the rising sun. He was speechless, he hadn't truly expected her to come. 

Cersei wore a playful smirk as she raised a hand to brush the hair from his eyes, “you’re late,” she commented before pulling him to her. 

“You came,” he muttered with his head pressed to her chest.

“Of course I came,” she commented as though it were the most obvious answer, “Cersei Lannister sounds so much better than Cersei Baratheon, don't you think, sweet brother?”

Jaime raised his head at the question, in awe for a moment at what she was implying. He quickly hopped on the horse and pulled her closer, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He buried his head in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, “Lady Cersei of House Lannister sounds so much better, sweet sister,” he said before kissing her cheek and taking the reins to steer them towards the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ps, I know one of you is going to point out that Tywin is still alive so why is Jaime taking his seat as Lord of Casterly Rock, the answer because I wanted him to. Have a good day/night!


End file.
